The present invention is directed to a closure system for a longitudinally divided cable sleeve of plastic. The closure system comprises two beads which are undercut and are expanded wedge-like along a parting line, such as with the expansion being from each end of the bead towards the center and at least one wedge-shaped clamping rail for engaging the beads and drawing the beads together. The system also includes a draw-on aid which includes an arrangement which is engaged by a lever to help cause a movement of the rail relative to the beads to the final clamping position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,190, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference thereto and which claims priority from German Utility Model 76 20 440, discloses a clamp rail that is drawn onto a wedge-shaped bead with special tools and which can be opened by special tools. The fixing in the final condition or position and the securing against sliding off occurs with the assistance of a tension band that is introduced through projecting loop portions on each of the clamping rails and then is mutually placed in tension. A suitable clamping tool is needed for gripping and operating these straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,740, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference and which claims priority from German Applicaiton No. 35 42 153, discloses a closure system for longitudinally divided cable sleeve having beads likewise fashioned wedge-shaped along the parting line and having wedge-shaped clamping rails. These rails have a draw-on aid that is composed of a resilient strip or tongue on one of the clamping rails and a corresponding guide channel on the other of the pair of rails. The two clamp rails can be moved toward one another on the beads of the cable sleeve with an appropriate lever arrangement acting between the abutments provided on the strip and on the second clamp rail so that the longitudinal gap is closed as a consequence of the wedge-shaped design of the two rails. This sealing, however, requires two different embodiments of the clamping rail and the mutual draw-on occurs on the basis of mutual support via a lever or tool. A fixed point of reference for the cable sleeve, however, is, therefore, not established so that the two clamp rails may not be uniformly drawn on during the closing event under certain conditions.